Genomic sequence information is now available for several organisms, and additional data is added continuously. However, only a small fraction of the open reading frames now sequenced correspond to genes of known function: the function of most polynucleotide sequences, and any encoded proteins, is still unknown. These genes are now studied by means of, inter alia, polynucleotide arrays, which quantify the amount of mRNA produced by a test cell (or organism) under specific conditions. “Chemical genomic annotation” is the process of determining the transcriptional and bioassay response of one or more genes to exposure to a particular chemical, and defining and interpreting such genes in terms of the classes of chemicals for which they interact. A comprehensive library of chemical genomic annotations would enable one to design and optimize new pharmaceutical lead compounds based on the probable transcriptional and biomolecular profile of a hypothetical compound with certain characteristics. Additionally, one can use chemical genomic annotations to determine relationships between genes (for example, as members of a signal pathway or protein-protein interaction pair), and aid in determining the causes of side effects and the like. Finally, presenting the drug design researcher with a body of chemical genomic annotation information will generate research hypotheses that will stimulate follow-on experimental design, and therefor enable and stimulate purchase of related products to execute such experiments.
Sabatini et al., U.S. Pat. No. 5,966,712 disclosed a database and system for storing, comparing and analyzing genomic data.
Maslyn et al., U.S. Pat. No. 5,953,727 disclosed a relational database for storing genomic data.
Kohler et al., U.S. Pat. No. 5,523,208 disclosed a database and method for comparing polynucleotide sequences and the predicted functions of their encoded proteins.
Fujiyama et al., U.S. Pat. No. 5,706,498 disclosed database and retrieval system, for identifying genes of similar sequence.